This invention relates to sail apparatus, and in particular relates to a mast step for a kayak. Reference in this document to xe2x80x9ckayakxe2x80x9d includes kayaks and similar small watercraft such as canoes and skis.
It is convenient when using a kayak, particularly a sea going kayak, to be able to use a sail in favourable wind conditions and thereby enable more efficient propulsion of the craft. Typically, sail rigging designs for kayaks comprise two spar or mast members which are located on a front deck of the water craft. For convenience, these members will be referred to as masts. The masts are located at an angle to each other whereby the lower ends of the masts are provided relatively close together, and the upper ends are provided relatively further apart. The sail is provided between the two masts. The masts are attached to the kayak at their lower ends by means of a rope which passes through holes in the base of each mast and is usually tied or otherwise fastened to connect on either side of the front deck of the kayak. Elastic cord material or rope holds the masts in a substantially vertically orientation relative to the water craft.
This rig set up has a significant disadvantage, being that it is difficult to adequately secure the lower end of the masts to the deck. The lower ends can be secured by means of pulling the rope very tightly between and fastening the rope between cleats, but even when adequately secured, the existing arrangement does not facilitate good sail shape. This is because the foredeck of kayaks is often angled quite steeply, and at an angle that is too steep for the optimum angle of the individual spar members. Therefore, the sail shape is sometimes compromised, and it can be difficult to lift the spar members into their vertical orientation or withdraw them to a horizontal orientation for storage or when the wind direction is not optimal for sail assisted conditions. Also, most existing kayak sail installations are designed so that they have to be individually custom made for different types of canoes or kayaks. Such sail assemblies have the disadvantage in that they are not easily adapted or interchanged amongst different craft or different types of craft.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved sail apparatus which will at least go some way toward overcoming disadvantages associated with the existing constructions, or which will at least provide the public with a useful choice.
In one aspect the invention consists in a mast step having a body with a mast mounting means on one side thereof for supporting a mast, and a deck contacting surface on the opposite side thereof for contacting the deck of a watercraft, vessel attachment means to attach the step to the watercraft, and the mast mounting means being arranged to mount a mast at a predetermined acute angle in a plane extending in a transverse direction relative to the watercraft.
The body is preferably elongate and the vessel attachment means attach the step to the watercraft such that the elongate body extends in the transverse direction relative to the craft.
In the preferred form, the mast mounting means is arranged to provide the predetermined acute angle between the mast mounted thereon and a horizontal plane or a vertical longitudinal plane.
The deck contacting surface is substantially convex, and most preferably substantially conical.
Preferably the deck contacting surface allows a mast supported by the step to be moved between a substantially horizontal position and a substantially vertical position in a longitudinal direction while the body is attached to the watercraft by the vessel attachment means.
In the most preferred embodiment the mast mounting means are pivotally attached to the body and the mounting means comprises a spigot and the pivotal attachment allows the spigot to move in the transverse direction.
Conveniently, the vessel attachment means comprise a aperture through the body.
In a further aspect the invention consists in a mast including the mast step of the preceding statement of invention.
In another aspect the invention consists in a sail apparatus including a mast (or spar) member for supporting a sail, the base of the mast member including a support means, and the arrangement and construction being such that when the spar or mast member is oriented for use in relation to a water craft, the spar or mast member is provided at a desired angle relative to the deck of the water craft.
In a further aspect the invention consists in a sail apparatus including a mast (or spar) member for supporting a sail, the mast member having a support means at a lower end thereof, the arrangement and construction being such that the support means constrains the angle of the mast relative to the water craft while also enabling the mast to be moved between a position in which it is substantially parallel to a deck of the water craft to an upright position.
Preferably the support means has a substantially conical surface, and
the support means includes an aperture therein to secure the support member to the deck.
In a preferred embodiment the support member includes a rope or webbing provided through the aperture, the rope or webbing being fastened to the watercraft.
In a further aspect the invention consists in a mast step having an outer surface which is at least partly substantially conical.
In a further aspect the invention consists in a mast step having an outer surface which is at least partly substantially galvanised.
In a further aspect the invention consists in a mast step having an outer surface which is at least partly substantially cylindrical, and most preferably is substantially conical.
In a further aspect the invention consists in a mast step assembly including
a deck contacting member having a deck contacting surface which is at least partly substantially cylindrical or conical,
mast base receiving means whereby a mast is able to be pivotally connected to the deck contacting member.
In a preferred embodiment the mast base receiving means include an aperture for receiving a pin whereby the mast may be pivotally connected to the deck contacting member.
The deck contacting member preferably includes at least one flange having an aperture therein, the flange aperture being adapted to receive the pin.
The assembly also preferably includes a mast base connector having a first part for receiving a base of the mast, and a further part for contacting a wall of the flange.
Preferably the mast base is substantially hollow and the first part of the mast base connector comprises a projection or spigot which is received in the hollow mast base.
The flange wall and the further part of the mast base connector preferably comprise complementary surfaces which are adapted to allow the mast to be provided at one or more substantially predetermined angles relative to the deck contacting member.
In a preferred embodiment the flange wall includes a projection and the complimentary wall of the mast base connector includes one or more recesses adapted to receive the projection to thereby allow the mast to be disposed in one or more predetermined angular orientations.
Alternatively, the flange wall includes a depression or recess and the complimentary wall of the mast base connector includes one or more projections.
Alternatively, the one or more projections or recesses are provided on the flange wall and the single projection or recess is provided on the mast base connector.
The invention may also broadly be said to consist in features, components or integers which are described in this document, either alone or in combination. To one skilled in the art to which the invention relates it will be seen that a variety of different embodiments of the invention will fall within the ambit of the appended claims.